You Fox! Woogyu
by Drizzle mato
Summary: Give one reason to hate you i can't find a reason


Title : You Fox!

Pairing : Woogyu

Disclaimer : Woohyun Sunggyu saling memiliki.

Backsound : Lunafly ~ Yeowooya!

the story it's mine..

"Ouch maaf," Woohyun membungkukkan badan, sesaat setelah tubuhnya bertumbukan dengan manusia lainnya.

"Kau, jalanlah dengan benar," seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya itu membalas dingin. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, lelaki yang mengenakan tshirt putih dilapisi jaket, dan celana pendek selutut berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa mau memperdulikan Woohyun yang kikuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau yakin menyukai orang seperti itu?" Hoya menyikut pinggang Woohyun. Sekedar memberikan peringatan agar Woohyun yang masih larut dalam pesona sang sunbae untuk kembali sadar.

"Tentu saja, apa kau tak lihat tadi? Dia sangat manis," jawab Woohyun enteng, kedua tangannya ia letakkan didada. Seolah menggambarkan, ada sesuatu disana yang bergerak hebat. Hoya mendengus sebal sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Woohyun di tengah koridor Sekolah. Dia berpikir keras, apa yang membuat seorang playboy seperti sahabatnya itu bertekuk pada Kim Sunggyu yang sudah jelas terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan galak. Satu dua, dengan saudaranya, Kim Myungsoo. Hanya saja Myungsoo cenderung lebih hangat (untuk beberapa teman yang sudah mengenal dekat dia).

"Hai Hyung, aku membeli kaset Nell baru. Tadinya untuk saudaraku, tapi rupa nya dia sudah punya," Woohyun menghentikan ucapannya, menatap Sunggyu sejenak yang tengah sibuk dengan roti lapis yang berada dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya dia tidak tertarik.

"Ini untukmu." lanjutnya ragu.

Sunggyu mengalihkan fokusnya, yang tadi terus melekat ke sekotak susu putih menjadi ke arah Woohyun yang terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. Siapa yang tak akan salah tingkah, jika ditatap tajam seperti itu.

Sedikit memiringkan kepala, Sunggyu menelan remahan terakhir di mulutnya hingga lenyap. Baru itu dia bersuara. "Aku juga sudah punya," jelasnya.

"Oh.. Begitu ya?" Woohyun putus asa. Ia menyimpan kembali CD yang tadi ada di atas meja ke dalam tas. Sangat sulit mendekati rubah ini.

Woohyun menaiki kursi yang sebelumnya telah ia ambil. Dengan perlahan, tangannya mengusap kaca jendela yang berdebu. Siapa sangka, ia melakukan hal ini hanya untuk mengintip. "Whoa~ Hoya! Lihat dia bernyanyi," seru Woohyun bersemangat.

Hoya yang memang menjadi petugas keamanan aksi Woohyun, ikut menempelkan telinganya di tembok. Tidakkah sulit untuk mendengar apa yang ada di dalam balik dinding itu? Entahlah! Sepertinya Woohyun sukses menularkan sifat bodohnya pada Hoya. "Aku tak mendengar apa-apa hyun,"

"Brukk.."

"Aakk."

"Astaga Nam, kau kenapa?" Hoya yang tak memperhatikan Woohyun beberapa saat yang lalu tersentak kaget. Dengan pantat yang mendarat di lantai, kursi yang tergeletak menimpa Woohyun, itu cukup membuat Hoya ingin tertawa keras.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Cepat bantu aku!" suruh Woohyun tak terima menjadi bahan lelucon. Namun Hoya bukannya berhenti tertawa, ia justru makin aktif, tak sengaja menggedor-gedor pintu yang seharusnya tidak di sentuhnya.

"Yak apa yang kau..."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" seorang pria dewasa, dengan kemeja biru muncul dari balik pintu yang semula Hoya gedor.

"Ka.. kami ,"

"Ikut aku! Kalian membolos lagi dan mengganggu kelasku."

Dengan keras, pria yang diketahui sebagai salah satu pengajar di Sekolah mereka, melayangkan jari jari tangannya untuk menjewer telinga Woohyun dan Hoya secara bergantian. Lalu, menyeret kedua murid itu menuju ruang Guru. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka membuat ulah.

Sekilas, sebelum Woohyun di seret paksa, matanya menangkap sosok Sunggyu yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Lelaki muda yang sangat digilainya itu mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Woohyun tak mengerti, sikap Sunggyu itu sangat menarik perhatiannya. "Ya Tuhan! Bibir itu,"

"Sudahlah hyun, menyerah saja." ungkap Hoya pesimis dengan segala usaha yang Woohyun lakukan. Bukan hanya Woohyun, tapi dia juga harus ikut terkena dampaknya. Sekarangpun, ia harus membersihkan toilet sekolah untuk yang ke tiga kalinya dalam kurun waktu satu minggu. Skor terhebat yang pernah ia cetak.

"Tidak akan!" tolak Woohyun gamblang. Ia meletakan alat pel di sudut toilet. Kemudian menghampiri Hoya yang tengah berjogkok menyikat sisi sisi dari tempat tersebut.

"Kau taukan dia istimewa!"

"Apanya? Dia hanya bisa mengomel." sergah Hoya tak sependapat dengan Woohyun. Ia melemparkan sikat yang dipeganggya ke sembarang arah. Bermaksud untuk keluar dari tempat yang baunya sangatlah tidak enak itu. Woohyun mengakat kedua bahunya.

"Engg.. . tapi dia baik," ucap Hoya lemah, membuat Woohyun menengok kearahnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, Hoya merubah statementnya menjadi positif. Itu karena.. . terpaksa.

"Sunggyu hyung," Woohyun mendorong Hoya agar menjauh dari Sunggyu yang memasang tampang kejam. Baiklah, semanis apapun Sunggyu. Dia terlihat menyeramkan ketika marah.

"Ini milikmu," Sunggyu menyodorkan sebuah benda yang amat dikenal Woohyun. Ponselnya.

"Sepertinya tadi terjatuh," Sunggyu buru-buru menerangkan sebelum Woohyun menjejalinya dengan pertanyaan.

"Gomawo,"

"Hm," Hanya bergumam, Sunggyu bergegas pergi setelah meninggalkan tatapan mautnya untuk Hoya.

"Kau lihat dia seperti ingin memakanku," Hoya berbisik lirih setalah jejak Sunggyu lenyap. Woohyun menjawabnya dengan senyuman simpul. Tak ingin banyak berkomentar, selain dia sudah sering di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Sunggyu sehingga sudah kebal. Ada hal lain juga yang menyebabkannya tak mau berdebat panjang lebar hanya karna candaan yang Hoya buat. Sepasang mata Sunggyu terlanjur menjebaknya, terlalu kuat menghipnotis hingga Woohyun tak mampu keluar. Woohyun tau, jauh dibalik itu ada kelembutan lain yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

"Annyeong Hyung!" Woohyun memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Sunggyu yang melewati dirinya.

Pagi ini, didukung dengan cuaca cerah, serta udara segar di sekitar. Mental Woohyun benar-benar dalam kondisi yang baik. Meski dia memiliki resiko tinggi untuk diabaikan, dia optimis. Feelingnya mengatakan bahwa Sunggyu pasti akan memperhatikannya kali ini.

"Annyeong," balasnya. Cukup singkat memang, tapi benar bukan? Perasaan Woohyun tak meleset. Sunggyu menjawab sapaannya dengan wajar. Tidak seperti biasa, mengomel dengan mengatakan 'bisakah kau tak menggangguku?' Ini permulaan yang bagus menurut Woohyun. Dengan sigap, dia tak membuang kesempatan lagi. Ia mengekor di belakang Sunggyu. Menundukan wajah untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya dari siapapun.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Eh? Mianhae hyung. Apa kau keberatan?" Woohyun menghentikan langkahnnya melihat Sunggyu membalikkan badan.

"Bisakah kau berjalan disampingku saja?" tanpa di duga. Sunggyu mau menawarkan hal seperti ini pada Woohyun. "Te..tentu hyung,"

Lorong-lorong sekolah yang masih sepi itu makin memperkuat suasana dingin diantara Woohyun dan Sunggyu. Hanya siulan burung ringan memecah keheningan.

"Ehm.. . jadi, kenapa kau masih mau mendekatiku?" Sunggyu berusaha mengeluarkan apa yang sejauh ini menghadangnya untuk berpikiran jernih, ia tak mau berlama-lama dikotori oleh gambaran tingkah aneh Woohyun. Sangat mengganjal dan membuyarkan konsentrasi belajarnya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mendekatimu,"

"Ba..banyak alasan, seharusnya kau membenciku!" Sunggyu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia bisa melihat Woohyun tampak berpikir serius. "Tapi aku tak bisa menemukan alasan itu. Kau bisa memberi tahuku,"

Tak ada lagi sahutan. Wajah Sunggyu memerah seketika. Kemungkinan besar dia sedang malu. Atau mungkin karena menahan marah? Woohyun mulai berspekulasi, namun hanya sebentar.

"Ayo beri tahu aku!" Woohyun memutuskan untuk mengulang kembali permintaannya. Menunggu jawaban dengan tak sabaran. Kuat, ia menahan langkah Sunggyu dengan menggenggam jemari lentik milik sunbaenya.

"A.. . apa kau ingin membuatku malu? huh." Sunggyu mempoutkan bibir lalu berusaha melepaskan jari-jarinya yang di taut kencang.

"Satu saja. Kau tak ingin menyebutkannya?"

"engg..."

"apa?"

"a.. aku sering berkata kasar padamu!"

"Dasar rubah!"

"Eh? Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu?" Sunggyu menatap tajam sepasang bola mata di depannya. Dan itu merupakan waktu yang paling dinikmati Woohyun. Menyelam, sedalam-dalamnya untuk kemudian menebak serta menyimpulkan apa yang dirasakan laki-laki itu.

"Kau ingin tau?" Woohyun tiba-tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya, Sunggyu mundur selangkah untuk menjauh. Namun Woohyun kembali menyergapnya. Dia mengerahkan tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Sunggyu. Sedikit menariknya, hingga pandangan mereka sejajar. Sadar atau tidak, Sunggyu diam saja kali ini. Woohyun tersenyum sebelum kembali menarik kepala Sunggyu hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Cup.. cup.."

dua kecupan itu mendarat di kelopak mata Sunggyu yang menutup. "Pertama, karna matamu tajam seperti rubah. Kau bisa membunuh keberanian siapapun." Woohyun menjelaskan seraya menggeser badannya. Sungguh, dia ingin tertawa menyaksikan Sunggyu yang tak berkutik dengan rona meliputi kulit putihnya. "Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang hyung."

"Plak.."

"Tidak sopan."

kau dimana?

aku sudah di taman.

sebentar lagi. tunggu

lebih dari 1 menit. aku pulang.

~sent

Sunggyu menatap layar ponselnya. Menduga, bahwa tak akan ada lagi balasan. Akhirnya dimasukan benda itu kedalam saku celana sekolahnya. Kemudian yang dilakukannya setelah itu hanya menyusun kalimat-kalimat pedas untuk disemburkan selagi menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"dua menit.."

"dua setengah menit."

"tiga"

"empat"

"lima."

"Menyebalkan." gerutunya kesal. Mengambil tas sekolah yang tergeletak disebelahnya, Sunggyu berniat untuk megakhiri masa menunggu dengan segera pulang ke rumah sebelum matahari bersembunyi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang," sial. Niat itu gagal, seseorang berhasil menutup jalannya. Ia terpaksa kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi kayu bercat warna biru langit.

"Kau tidak ingin tau alasan selanjutnya?"

"Katakan!"

"Bibirmu.. . kau tau apa yang keluar dari bibirmu itu akan terdengar panas."

"Kau hanya ingin menghinaku Woohyun."

Sunggyu nyaris hilang kesabaran. Dia hampir saja mencekek leher Woohyun kalau saja birbirnya tak terkunci. "Tapi... sebenarnya bibirmu itu manis hyung."

"Yakkkkk! Kau benar-benar tidak sopan." Sunggyu menjambak rambut Woohyun kasar. Namun lekaki itu hanya terkikik kecil sambil memeluk tubuh Sunggyu hingga jambakan-jambakan dirambutnya terlepas. "Aku tak perlu meminta ijin untuk mencium bibir kekasihku sendiri kan?" ujarnya. Sunggyu tersenyum simpul sebelum membalas pelukan Woohyun. Menyamankan kepalanya untuk bersembunyi di ceruk leher Woohyun. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau lebih menyebalkan."

"Aku meyukaimu. Terima kasih karna kau mau menerima kekuranganku."

"Aku lebih menyukai rubahku yang apa adanya."

Aku tak punya alasan kuat untuk pergi darimu. Meskipun kau tergolong dalam klasifikasi mahkluk menyeramkan. Itu hanyalah kulit luar penutup kepolosanmu..

END

hahahahaha gaje abissss. Sam. Teo. Yun yang bikin pikiran ane semakin nyeleneh. Prok prok prok.. kasih selamat. yeowooya... enak banget ini lagu #ketinggalan . Apalagi bagian

Give me one reason oh to hate you

can't find a reason~~~~ uhh pengen gigit yun. Karena ngerasa cocok buat Woogyu yo wis beranaklah fic 'aneh' bin 'keblinger' yang ga nyambung antar kalimatnya ini..

Ya sudah..

Dadahhhhh...

iseng tok...

(~,~)/ Woogyuuuuuuuuuuuu never die.. #plak


End file.
